


Raising Carter

by Melime



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Kara never thought about having children, until she started dating Cat.Cat never trusted the people she dated to take care of Carter, until she saw how well Kara treated him.





	Raising Carter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobina/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Criando Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412934) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



Kara never gave much thought to the possibility of having children.

It wasn’t just a matter of being able to have biological children with a human. Although that would be an interesting question, it wasn’t one that she wished to see answered, because if that were the case, it would raise questions of duty to her people that she didn’t know the answer to. It was simpler not to even entertain the possibility. Krypton was long gone, and there was nothing that she or Clark could do to reverse that.

As for adoption, it was certainly a possibility, and one that she was rather fond of, having been adopted herself. She knew the difference a loving family could do in a person’s life, especially one that had lost their family and everything they knew, even if that everything wasn’t as literal as it had been in her case. She could even adopt an alien refugee, being probably one of the most qualified people to understand that situation, although it would make it harder to keep her identity secret.

All in all, it wasn’t so much that she never wanted to have children, but she had other things on her mind. It was just one of the many ways her life was different than it would be had Krypton carried on as it was. Things were different for her, Clark was human in his mind, as much as he was Kryptonian, and this was the only life he knew, but she had spent so much of her childhood in Krypton that every hope, every expectation had to be adjusted. Children were just one of those elements.

Also, she assumed children were something to think about after being in a relationship, not that a relationship could already come with children, regardless of whether she was ready for that. Or one child, as it was the case.

At least Carter got a chance to meet her, and even like her, before Kara and Cat began dating. Years of consuming Earth’s entertainment showed her that children don’t usually take kindly to people dating their parents, at least not at first, and it was good that she could skip this awkward phase of trying to win him over without spoiling him too much.

It was a shame that she couldn’t just tell him she was Supergirl, that would surely make him respect her authority more. Not that she would, that knowledge would only put him in danger, and she would never do anything to jeopardize his safety. Cat knew, and that was enough.

And Cat also knew Kara couldn’t make the jump from just starting her professional career to raising a pre-teen son. As Cat herself had put it when Kara talked to her about her concerns, even she needed long years of practice before she learned how to balance work and family, and even now she would occasionally struggle with it, when both CatCo and Carter managed to have simultaneous crisis that demanded her undivided attention. It wasn’t a simple matter of one always being an absolute priority over the other, otherwise she might have missed on things like a building collapsing because the owner cut corners during construction because Carter had a scraped knee and his preschool teachers apparently weren’t up to the task of just taking him to the nurse’s office. It was a delicate balance learnt by trial and error.

This wasn’t an easy task, but that didn’t mean it was an unwanted one, for either one of them.

It didn’t held true that just because Kara was involved in Cat’s life, she had to be involved in Carter’s. In fact, Cat had dated plenty of people who never even got to know her son’s name or see a picture of him, let alone meet him, not to mention that some of these people never even learnt she had a son, much less two, and she liked it that way. It was easier to trust someone with her heart than it was to trust them with her son. After all, in the first case, the worse that could happen was her getting hurt, and she was used to that at this point, but she would never let anyone hurt Carter.

Which was why Cat re-introducing Kara to Carter, this time as her girlfriend, it was just a vote of confidence, on pair with Kara trusting Cat with her secret identity. Perhaps it was because she had seen Kara with Carter before, although at the time she wasn’t entirely sure she approved of Kara’s way of dealing with children, or perhaps it was because Carter couldn’t be safer than he was with the superhero he admired, but she had a feeling this was more about trusting Kara than it was trusting Supergirl.

And Kara appreciated that trust. She never thought about having children, and have she thought of it, she would definitely not have chosen to start with a boy Carter’s age and that already had a mother, especially when she herself was still so young. But now that she had this opportunity, it wasn’t one that she would take for granted.

Loving Carter was easy, for all the ways he was like his mother, but also for all the ways they were different. Even though his formative years were far from passed, Kara could already see how much of an influence Cat had on his personality, even though for someone who didn’t know them very well it might seem like he didn’t take anything after his mother.

Kara was still a long way from being Carter’s mother, but it wouldn’t be an unwelcome development, and she was well set into this path. There was a learning curve, but Cat was there to help her with this, to teach her how to deal with him. And this, having a growing family, carrying on with her life as any human would, was all she ever wanted.

Kara never thought about having children in general, but the more time she spent with Cat and Carter, the more she wanted to one day be able to call Carter her son.


End file.
